Ryu’s Pokemon adventure of DOOM!
by koolkat13
Summary: A young demented girl starts her chaotic pokemon journey.
1. the begenning

Ryu's Pokemon adventure of DOOM!

By Koolkat13

No, I do not own pokemon and never will. Shaddup.

This Story starts in the small town of pallet, where a young girl was about to start her pokemon journey.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ryu's alarm clock went off as she readied herself for the day ahead. She packed all her vital supplies and went over them to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Nintendo Ds… Check! Candy… Check! Change of clothes… Check!" She muttered to herself, eventually going through the entire list.

Now for everyone's favorite part. The description! Yay! silence Oooookay…

Ryu is about twelve years old 'Cause ten is a boring age. She has brown hair down to her shoulders, green eyes and wears a black tank top, Glasses and a denim mini skirt. Basically, your average twelve-year-old.

After Ryu finished packing, she went to get her first pokemon. She wanted to get a charmander because she was a pyromaniac. Yes, you heard right, our not-so-sweet little hero likes to play with fire. Myessss…

Now that we have her basic personality down we shall start her journey. After she left home, she went straight to Oak's lab…

Aaaaand there ends the world's shortest intro! Don't worry, the next chapters SHOULD be longer… Aw, just review!


	2. Aaaaand, Ryu loses it

Chapter 2- Aaaand, Ryu loses it...

Disclaimer- See chapter one.

I know I haven't been updating recently. I had exams.

And for some reason the asterisk key on my Keyboard won't work, so if you cant see this- I don't know what to do --;

Sooooo… as we saw last chapter Ryu left Pallet town to go to Oak's lab and get a charmander so she could go on to be a pokemon trainer. Yay. Now I shall get on with this (short) chapter.

Ryu opened the door to Oak's lab to get her starter. She looked around, and noticed the absence of the weird old professor. She decided to go look in the grass to find herself a pokemon. As she started going in the grass, she heard a voice.

"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE! WILD POKEMON LIVE IN GRASS!oneonetwo6"

And the loud booming voice came from none other then Professor Oak. Everyone's favorite nincompoop. He grabbed her by the arm, dragged her to his lab, and gave her a long, boring lecture on how dangerous it is to go into grass without a pokemon.

"And I never want to… hey, you're that kid coming here to get a pokemon right?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, I am." Ryu said. "I want a Charmander, 'Cause I wanna burn stuff 'cause fire is firey and burney and fuuuuuuunnnn…" She said all in one breath, with a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Oak said. "We're all out of charmanders."

"Ryu's eye twitched a few times before she finally snapped.

"WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE ALL OUTTA CHARMANDERS? I WANNA CHARMANDER!"

"But…" Oak said. "I have a stronger pokemon that you can have."

Oak grabbed a pokeball and pressed the little button on the front. The pokemon that came out was unlike anything Ryu had ever seen. This pokemon looked just like a normal Absol, which is rare enough mind you, but it had two large, feathery wings coming from his (Yes, it's a guy.) shoulders

"Woah." Ryu said. "I'm gonna call you Shadow!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is this mysterious winged Absol? Will Ryu glomp this new friend to death with her surpreme glomping skills? Find out next chaper in Ryu's Pokemon adventure of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ps. There's a picture of Shadow on my Deviant Art account. My username is o0koneko-chan0o


	3. To the next town!

Chapter 3

Sorry again! I'm really bad at this updating thing, aren't I? Ah well…

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

The song Only one, Number one belongs to whoever made Di Gi Charat

------------

If you read the last chapter, you will have seen that Ryu got a winged absol from Oak. Now, in this chapter we will find out why she got it.

"Sooooo…" Ryu asked. "Why are you giving me such a rare, and possibly sought out pokemon as an absol with frickin' wings!"

"Well…" Oak said. "I found it in it's pokeball during my daily old-man-esque walk around the town. It had a note attached to its pokeball, it said something about being a team rocket experiment that was too darn stubborn to listen to them, so I guess you can keep him."

Ryu simply sighed. "And this is enough reason for you to just GIVE him to me? What if I was some horrible trainer of evil-ness that was gonna hurt this poor freak? WHADDYA DO THEN OAKEY? WHADDYA DO?"

Oak, being completely unfazed by Ryu's little randomness outburst then proceeded to usher Ryu out the door.

After going outside, Ryu decided to check out her new pokemon. It was an absol… with large feathery wings. Woooooooow…

Now, Ryu has this little thing, when she sees something weird, new or interesting, she pokes it. It just so happens that Shadow here is weird, new _and _interesting.

poke

"_Don't poke me."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YOU CAN _TALK?"_ Ryu screamed.

"_Telekinesis actually. It is one of the skills I was created with._"

"Created?"

"_I was made by Team Rocket"_

"Team who with the what now?"

"_Just shut up..."_

So Ryu shut up, because you do **_NOT_** upset the telekinetic winged absol. Trust me if you would like to keep all your limbs intact.

So Ryu jumped on Shadow's back "Fly me to Pewter city!"

"_No."_

"But you're my pokemon. You _HAVE_ to…" Ryu said with googly puppy eyes.

"_Show me a thunderbadge and I'll consider it."_

"But I don't _HAVE _a thunderbadge"

"_Then no flying for you"_

"I'll sing then"

"_Fine"_

And then Ryu started singing (Sorry Flameboo, I had to put a musical chapter in my story too)

"_Sekaki de ichiban kaguyakeru maaaaaaade!_

_Ichinchi, manichi wo tanoshiku ikite_

_Totsuzen umarekuru setsuna no fuan_

_2000 nen mondai yori jibun no yume_

_Sekaki de ichiban kagayakitai omoi wa number one star!_

_Kono sora no naka de!"_

Shadow was now lying on the ground twitching with his ears bleeding.

"It wasn't _that _bad" Ryu insisted

"_Yes, yes it was."_

"Shaddup. You're jealous I can speak better Japanese then you, _baka"_ Ryu said with a grin.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"Oh… Nothing" Ryu said with a smile. "Now let's move… The next city is a while away"

_And so the legendary team of Shadow and Ryu was formed. Will they befriend each other or chew each other's heads off first? Find out on the next episode of Ryu's pokemon adventure of DOOOOM!_

Notes- Baka means idiot and Ryu's name means dragon.


End file.
